vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Onoki
Summary Onoki (オオノキ, Ōnoki), renowned as "Ōnoki of Both Scales" (両天秤のオオノキ), is the Third Tsuchikage (三代目土影, Sandaime Tsuchikage) of Iwagakure. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Onoki, Ōnoki of Both Scales Origin: '''Naruto '''Gender: Male Age: 79 in Part II, 81 in The Last, 90's in The Epilogue Classification: Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Control, Flight, can grant flight to other people, Limited Gravity Manipulation (can increase or reduce weight of matter, however he has to touch it physically), Earth Manipulation (can create rock golems), Molecular Manipulation (can disassemble people or objects at near molecular level ) Attack Potency: Small City level via calc (Jinton ignores durability since it works on a molecular level) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be at least as fast as Tsunade) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can carry the Turtle Island) Striking Strength: Unknown with Fist Rock Technique Durability: At least Town level (At least equal or superior to the other Kage), possibly Small Island level via hax Stamina: Very high (Can stand up and fight after suffering heavy injuries, can use many powerful techniques before exhausting himself, can fight in the 4th Great Ninja War without being noticeably tired) Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Quite analytic in combat, and even stated that he normally feels a potential opponent out first before engaging in direct combat Weaknesses: His age and back pain Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Dust Release: Detachment of Primitive World Technique):' Onoki forms a transparent cube with sphere in the center which he launches towards the opponent. The cube expands to cover the opponent entirely. After a bit of delay the technique destroys everything caught inside the cube to a molecular level. '- Earth Release: Rock Clone Technique:' Onoki creates up to four clones to distract the enemy or otherwise gain the upper hand in combat. Despite the clones are made out of rock their appearance is the same as the original until they crumble. '- Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique:' Onoki touches the opponent, encasing them in rock while also increasing the enemy's weight tremendously. Onoki used this technique to hold down Mu. Alternatively, this technique is frequently used to enhance Onoki's physical blows. '- Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique:' Improved version of the previous technique. Onoki increases his weight tremendously, enhancing the strength of his punch massively. Albeit performing this technique is rather straining to Onoki's worn-out body, causing him severe back pains. '- Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique:' Onoki can reduce weight of objects and people for various people. People with decreased weight can move faster but their physical power is reduced accordingly. '- Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique:' More power variation of the previous ability. Onoki can drastically lower the weight of anything he makes physical contact with. He could casually pick up the Turtle Island that way. He also managed to stop Madara's huge falling rock that was as large as an entire mountain. Although Madara dropped a second rock on the previous one, overwhelming Onoki in the process. '- Flight Technique:' Allows the user to fly. He can also transfer its effects to others for an unspecified amount of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Ninjas Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 7